Distant Future: A love story
by noali
Summary: AU. When something becomes someone. Love is a bittersweet thing. Slash! HD.
1. TEASER Why?

A/N:I don't own a thing from Harry Potter or anything that I may use in the future!

TEASER

**Why...?**

He is my best friend.

My confident.

The one I trust above all others, even more than my own parents.

The one that's always on my side, even when I say I don't want him, trow him out or yell at constantly.

I said to myself to not let him in, but...

He is the love of my life...

My one and only.

The giver of happiness and of endless pain.

My Harry.

My robot.

A/N: Tell me what you think, I have more than one story that I want to write and to be honest I don't know why I'm posting this! It just suddenly pop into my head at let see ::looks at the clock:: 1:10a.m When I have had others on my mind! Anyway you all know how difficult is to come with something, when practically every plot is known! I want to hear from you and I shall keep going!

BTW this was and is inspired by Chobits, I,Robot and A.I.: Artificial Intelligence.


	2. The Thing

A/N: Wow! I'm ultra impressed! I never thought I would get one review just a few hours after I posted the little teaser! Let alone two! Just let me say something and that is that I WILL probably would need a Beta Reader, but I want to see if I have improved. We'll see.

Without further adue here is the first chapter. Enjoy and R&R.

**"The Thing"**

Two Years Prior.

My life was pretty simple.

Nothing changed for as long as I could remember. Except long before I was born, so I just know bits and pieces from the past from history books at Hogwarts.

Thanks to my name I have everything I want and more. My parents could be missundertood at times with thier masks of indifference, but they do care and spoiled me rotten. Even I must admit to that.

The world now is a great deal different that it was just about 50 years ago. Now in the year A.M. 2073, not only the Ministry of Magic makes deals with muggles, but uses many of the things created by them. Though I must say that we (meaning wizards) keep secretive as always, just a few selective muggles have the privilage of coming and going without restriction.

There's still a somewhat reluctancy to let muggles in, but it wasn't as great as years prior. Even when my family did have treaties with them, we rarely had anything muggle-made. There was a few exceptions likemy father's computer andmy mother's hair utensils.

Up to when I was 15 nothing complicated happen. I was doing pretty good at my studies and trying to not "mess up anything with my tongue" as my father put it.

I hate violence, even more if it is physical.

I always look for other ways to evade those kinds of fight, but also because I don't like pain and the bruises. That's why my tongue is so sharp, everybody tells me so.

Don't get me wrong I'm no wimp and I'm certainly no bully.

My family was always know for certain prejudges that with the new generations has change. My parents taught me well not to judge just by sight or background, no matter if it is human or otherwise.

As I was saying afore the "hate violence" commentary, I was pretty much at peace. Once in a while I would get bored, more so that summer. I started complaining about the lack of activity and company. Most of my friends were traveling or distracted by their "better halfs".

It got to the point that even the house-elfs got fustrated and actually told my parents of my contant nagging at getting their attention, just to distract myself.

My parents suggested that I should just got out alone, which my responce was, "Been there, done that." I did go out by myself to any place I could think of, but to no veil my boredom only increased.

By the end of June I had read until my eyes hurt, painted and draw whatever was on sight, heard and played music, even wrote bits of whatever came to mind!

On day around July 10th, father got a call.

You may ask what's important about a call, even I would ask that. Well this call was to inform him about the request he made about two weeks prior to one of his top quality companies (always the best!) for any kind of device to keep his son occupied and that they hold the key to do just that.

They would send the device to his office for inspection and if approved by him, Draco should have it for a period time. A trial to see if it could be produced in mass.

The first time I was informed that I was going to have a "machine" to distract me I was adamant to the idea. But both my parents are really good at persuation, is no wonder we are rich, I crumbled under pressure.

So that's how my device, my distraction, my machine, my companion for the rest of the summer came and we were to meet.

After a week or so my distraction arrived home.

A/N: Talk to me people! I don't know if Draco is in character or not. Iknow he is OOC. Hopefully I have improved my writing skills and you all have enjoy it!


End file.
